Change of Plans
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: Tori Vega had it all. Perfect grades, amazing friends, and talents that most girls her age would kill for. But when a mistaken one night stand with her best friend leaves her pregnant at just 16, how is she going to handle it? Watch as the girl we've come to know and love's life is torn apart and her life changes forever. Requested by Boris Yeltsin. AU. Tandre/Cabbie/Bade.
1. Sick

**Hey guys! Welcome to my brand-new story, "Change of Plans," requested by a faithful reader of mine, Boris Yeltsin. Don't worry, I'm still continuing and finishing up "Can You Keep A Secret?" It isn't put on hold or anything, I just thought that since it's nearing the end of it's run, it was time to start up a new story. And Boris gave me just the idea. :)**

**I'm not really sure where this story is gonna go quite yet... I still need to work out the kinks in my head. :P It'll probably be a week or so before I update again, so in the meantime, go check out my hit Good Luck Charlie story, "Can You Keep A Secret?" You'll be hooked after the first chapter. ;D Haha.**

**Without**** further ado, enjoy Change of Plans!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Victorious world, which is trademarked by Dan Schneider. All characters used in this story were created by and are owned by Nick, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Victorious. The story I tell here about Andre and Tori is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Dan's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this work of fiction. I am grateful to Nickelodeon for the wonderful show that they gave us, though I want to kill them for canceling it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sick**

Victoria Vega woke with a start, sweat pouring out of her pores as she struggled to catch a breath. She sat up in her bed and looked to her alarm clock just in time for it to go off. She took a gulp of breath and wiped sweat from her forehead, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and stuffing her painted toes into the slippers Trina had bought for her last Christmas. She shut off her alarm as she passed by it, then the young brunette took a few steps into her walk-in closet to choose her outfit for the day, still not quite over her her dream.

She'd been having nightmares for a little over a week now and it was really starting to affect her during the school day. Because she was so overly exhausted, she'd been having mood swings and had been falling asleep in class. She suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she'd had the flu the past few days and she _always _got nightmares when she was sick, but she wasn't all too sure. Usually when she got the flu, she only threw up two or three days and then she started to feel better, but she'd been puking for six days now. Although she should be at home resting, Tori had only allowed herself to miss three days before she forced herself to go back, warning friends to not get too close.

She was really hoping things would start to get better soon because she was starting to worry it might be something entirely different than the flu.

After choosing her outfit for the day, sparkly silver skinny jeans paired with a pink tank top, black blazer, and black leather boots that went up above her knee, they brown-eyed latina made her way across the hallway to the bathroom so that she could shower and do her hair. At least she wouldn't _look _as terrible as she felt.

She showered and dressed for her day, the blow-dried her hair, silently thanking God that she hadn't felt sick yet. Maybe she was _finally _starting to feel better, after all. After it was dry, she lined her eyes with a thin strip of black and added some mascara, finishing her look off with a flirty-looking gloss. She grabbed her dirty towel and laundry then made the trip back to her bedroom so she could toss it all in the hamper and grab the things she needed for the day. Tori slung her book bag over her shoulder and grabbed her Pear Phone off of its charger before heading out, pausing only to slip a pair of silvery hoops in her ears that finished her outfit.

She slowly walked down the stairs, growing more and more confident with each step, believing that she actually might be feeling better and she had no reason to fear anything. When she was downstairs, she walked over to her kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, taking slow sips. When she still felt fine a few minutes later, she threw open her refrigerator with a huge grin, happy to finally be able to eat breakfast.

"Come on, Tori, we're gonna be late!" Trina screamed from the top of the stairs, skipping down them gracefully.

"But, breakfast!" Tori whined.

"Grab an apple and let's go, Germy, I don't want to miss our chance to get a good parking spot," Trina replied, jogging to the kitchen and grabbing a hold of her sister's arm. When Tori didn't move, Trina tugged on her harder. "Now!"

"Fine! I'm co-" Tori began to reply, but stopped mid-sentence. She felt the all-too familiar churning of her stomach and it was all she could do to clamp her hand over her mouth before running to the kitchen sink. Trina gagged and ran out the door, claiming she'd just wait in the car. After Tori felt that everything was out of her system- for then at least- she sighed, rinsed her mouth and the sink out, and splashed water on her face, knowing that she didn't have time to run upstairs and brush her teeth again, or her older sister would throw a fit. She popped two pieces of minty-fresh gum in her mouth from her bag and grabbed a water-bottle from the fridge, then walked over to the door.

* * *

"Hey Tor, can I ask you something?" Trina asked a few minutes later as she was driving to Hollywood Arts.

"What is it, Trina?"

"You're not like... Pregnant or something, are you?" The older Vega questioned, looking over to her sister's shocked face in the passenger seat before fixing her eyes on the road again.

"No I'm not "like pregnant or something!"" Tori yelled. "How could you even think that?"

"Well, you have the symptoms. And it's not like you're a virgin or something, _I _would know. _I _was the one that caught you and that Daniel kid in bed together a few years ago."

"But I haven't had a boyfriend in months. You know I'm not the type to just sleep around," Tori insisted.

"I still say that there's something going on between you and Andre. Whenever you're around him you turn to friggin' mush."

Tori's cheeks turned bright red and she tried to hide her blush by staring out the window, trying not to think of the night they shared only a few weeks prior. "There's nothing going on between us, Trina. And I _am not _pregnant."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I was just asking. You know you could tell me if you were, right?"

"Of course. I mean, we may not get along all the time, but I trust you. I would tell you if there was anything like that going on. But there isn't and you need to chill," Tori replied, taking a sip from her water bottle and nibbling on a cracker from the pack she'd had in her purse.

Trina Vega pulled into the parking lot and let out a string of swears when Jade West took the last good parking spot, shooting Trina an evil smirk as she stepped out of her car. Tori only laughed as she exited the car herself and made her way into the school, unprepared for the day ahead.

* * *

**Weelll, there you have it. I hope you liked it! Do me a favor type a little message in that box down there? I'd appreciate it a bunch.**

**Love you guys!**

**Love always,**

**-Shyla**


	2. Reconciliation

**Eight reviews... Not too shabby for a first chapter. :3 ****Thanks to **Boris Yeltsin, brightpath123, Enula, PinkScissorLuv, HopeandLove123, Guest, tvobessedWHAT **and **Arilova **for your kind reviews and for telling me to continue! Love you guys! As of now, I'm still not quite sure what's going on with this story. I'm just gonna let the words flow and whatever happens, happens, so to speak haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Victorious world, which is trademarked by Dan Schneider. All characters used in this story were created by and are owned by Nick, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Victorious. The story I tell here about Andre and Tori is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Dan's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this work of fiction. I am grateful to Nickelodeon for the wonderful show that they gave us, though I want to kill them for canceling it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Reconciliation  
**

It was completely silent outside. Yet at the same time, the world was full of sounds that made Tori feel oddly peaceful. Only a few feet from her place on the porch she could hear a family or crickets playing their song to the wind. In the far distance, she could hear a wolf howling at the moon. Or maybe that was the movie that Trina was watching upstairs.

All alone, the talented young girl sat staring at the moon, wishing more than anything she had a time machine to reset the past. After what seemed like years, the beautifully noisy silence that Tori had found peace in was broken by Andre Harris, Tori's best friend.

"I got your text," he stated uncomfortably. "What do you need to talk about?"

"A lot of things," Tori replied, not bothering to glance his way, but instead staring straight up at the moon. Andre sighed and took a seat near her, glancing up at the sky as well.

"The moon is beautiful. I just wish we could see stars," the dark-skinned boy muttered, trying to break the awkward tension that had shattered Tori's illusion of peace. "Come one, Tor. Talk to me. What do we have to talk about?"

For the last nine weeks or so, ever since the aftermath or Ryder Daniel's "back to school party," the dynamic duo's relationship had been strained. They hadn't hung out much or even talked except for when their group of friend's got together for something.

Tori glanced over to him and bit her lip, looking toward the sky again before she continued. "I miss you," she stated at last, searching for the right way to begin this type of conversation. Andre ran his fingers though his hair and let that settle for a moment before he responded.

"I miss you, too," he stated, unconsciously leaning toward her. "I'm just not sure things can go back to the way that they were before."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." She sighed. "Andre, I think that they have to. Or we at least have to be on speaking terms."

"I'm confused," Andre replied, finally looking over to her. "Not that I don't want to make up, but why do we _have _to be on "at least speaking terms?""

She sighed again, biting her lip as she searched for a way to tell her former best friend. "Andre... That night,"she began after a few more moments of silence. "When we-well when we had sex, a-at Ryder's party, did we use protection?"

Andre shrugged, still confused. "I remember just about as much as you do, Tor. You weren't the only one who was drugged," he said spitefully. "Why are you bringing this up?"

Tori hugged her knees to her chest. "W-what I'm about to tell you... Please, try not to freak the freak out."

Her lame attempt at a joke caused Andre to chuckle, but he quickly regained his serious composure. "Okay?"

"Andre... I-i-i'm... P-pregnant." She whispered, watching as her best friend's expression changed from shocked, to horrified and then back to shocked again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, her heart breaking at his tone.

She nodded. "I've had all of the symptoms and... The two tests I took yesterday were completely positive."

"How long have you suspected?" He asked as he squeezed back tears.

"A few weeks," she replied as silent tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, to which Tori replied with a shrug. "What are we gonna do, Tor?" He asked calmly, but terrified at the same time.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied as her body began to shake with sobs. Andre scooted over to her and slipped an arm around her, pulling her head to his chest and watching as his entire future disappeared before his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, except Tori's crying, she spoke again."So does this mean you're in this with me?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "Have I ever let you face something scary alone?"

She laughed. "No," she then whispered.

"Well alright then. We're in this together. And the first thing we need to do is see a doctor, so you need to make an appointment first thing tomorrow."

"Andre?" She asked.

"Yes, Tori?"

"Stay with me tonight? I know we're not like... Together or anything, but I'd really like it if I didn't have to be alone." She whispered.

"Of course," he replied, rubbing her back. "Of course I'll stay."

* * *

**So... That's what the fingers came up with. I hope you liked it. Until next chapter, I'm Mrs. Spiderman Penguin, and I really love reviews. And I also love story suggestions, so if you want to give me an idea or two, you're more than welcome! For this story, one of my others, or even a new one.**

**Love you guys, lol.**

**Love always, **

**Shyla (:**


End file.
